


Wolfish Appetites

by KatesBrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatesBrain/pseuds/KatesBrain
Summary: After the war ended, Harry Potter took the position as reserve Seeker for Puddlemere United, and at the same time, ended up becoming intimate with Oliver Wood. This story is set one year later. Harry and Oliver are still together, and they both agree that the person who prompted Harry to take on the Seeker position deserves to be well and truly thanked.- originally posted Oct 2004





	Wolfish Appetites

  
Author's notes: Completely shallow and inspired for one purpose only: PWP

Food sex! Lupinstache and the cardigan inclusive (albeit briefly). Also, I couldn’t resist playing with a couple of lines from The Shrieking Shack scene in PoA.

Another story inspired by magicofisis (to whom I dedicate the Whiz Bang Wanger Corporation). This time, the porn bunny (I don’t think I can justify calling it a _plot_ bunny!) was triggered by a HP/OW fic, which can be found [here](http://www.livejournal.com/users/magicofisis/15485.html) and on AO3 [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10813596) She refused to acquiesce to my demands for a smutty threesome, and so I was forced to write this myself…

 

* * *

Remus Lupin was far too trusting for his own good, Oliver decided as he watched the man chatting to Molly Weasley. It had taken Harry less than five minutes of conversation conducted via the Floo system to convince Remus to hold the little get-together at his house. Admittedly, it did involve telling a lie, letting Remus believe that Oliver and Harry were having problems with an infestation of Doxies at their flat. But at least, the first part of their plan had gone without a hitch. 

 

The excuse for the get-together was to mark the anniversary of Harry joining Puddlemere United as a reserve Seeker. But the real reason was that Harry and Oliver wanted to give Remus a personal thank you for prompting Harry to join the team in the first place; if Harry hadn’t gone along to check out the position, he and Oliver probably would not have ended up getting involved with each other. They both felt that the show of gratitude was long overdue, and they were eager to find out just how much they could get away with. This was the reason for telling Remus about the non-existent Doxies. 

 

If the party had been held anywhere but Remus’s, the man would have the opportunity to leave before Oliver and Harry had a chance to get him on his own. Now, they could just sit back and wait until everyone else had left. Oliver grinned to himself; there would be no escape for Remus tonight.

 

**

 

Several times that evening Remus had felt his skin prickle at the back of his neck, and whenever this had happened he found either Harry or Oliver staring at him in a most disconcerting way. Each time he caught their gaze, they would wink before directing their attention elsewhere. They were up to something, Remus realised—something that involved him. 

 

It had been several months since he had seen Harry last. The Quidditch training had certainly not been bad for his physique, or Oliver’s, for that matter. Remus hadn’t seen Oliver since his seventh year at Hogwarts. Thinking back to that year reminded him of the extracurricular activities that he had caught Oliver engaged in; the boy had certainly been imaginative—to the point of almost pushing Remus to expelling him when he stumbled across Oliver and a group of other boys engaged in a daisy chain. Remus blushed, remembering a comment Harry made in a recent letter, which blatantly implied Oliver had been disappointed that Remus had not joined in at the time. God knows, Remus had been tempted. 

 

It had been pleasant to have so many people in his house, but he would also be grateful to regain his peace once more. Soon, there were just the five of them left: himself, Harry, Oliver, Ron, and Hermione. They were sitting around the dinning room table, except for Ron, who wandered in from the kitchen carrying a bottle of Sparkling Flitterbloom Wine.

 

“This is the only decent stuff left. Do you mind if I open it?” he asked Remus.

 

“By all means. It’s there to be drunk, after all.”

 

Ron proceeded to pour out five glasses and passed them round. Before anyone started to drink, Harry spoke up.

 

“I’d like to propose a toast. To Remus for prompting me to go for the position at Puddlemere in the first place. Without him, I probably wouldn’t have such a wonderful job, and of course, I wouldn’t have Oliver in my life.”

 

“To Remus,” they all said, chinking their glasses together, and Remus chuckled, feeling slightly embarrased at the attention. 

 

“I’ve never had this wine before.” Oliver said, looking over at Harry with an obscene expression on his face. “It’s got a good fizz to it, and I’m sure the tang would complement _other_ things.”

 

“Like what?” Ron said, with his mouth full of food, as usual.

 

“Take a wild guess.”

 

Ron shook his head, still unable to grasp what was being implied, but Remus had a good idea what Oliver was getting at.

 

Harry snorted. “You mean you’ve never had anyone go down on you with a mouthful of a fizzy drink?” 

 

“No,” Ron exclaimed, his eyes boggling, as were Hermione’s. “Why does no one ever tell me about this sort of thing?”

 

“You never want to talk about sex with me because I’m gay,” Harry said with a playful smirk. He turned to Remus sitting next to him and grinned wickedly. “You must’ve had fun with fizz before?”

 

Remus grinned back and nodded before turning to Ron. “I should warn you, if you’re going to try it, make sure you double check what’s in the drink first. For example, citric acid does tend to sting.”

 

“That was way too much information from an ex-teacher,” Ron said, prompting a chuckle from Remus. 

 

“Remus, didn’t you have anyone you wanted to invite this evening?” Hermione asked. 

 

He smiled wistfully and shook his head. He had long given up the idea of getting involved with anyone; even meaningless flings had become a thing of the past. Remus preferred to remain acquainted solely with his right hand.

 

“Perhaps we should set you up with someone, as our thank-you for getting us together,” Oliver suggested, casting a playful glance in Harry’s direction.

 

“Thanks, but no thanks. I appreciate the sentiment, but I’ve been on my own for far too long now to even consider doing anything different.”

 

“Not even the occasional one night stand?” Remus pursed his lips at Harry’s insistence. “Go on, you can tell us. Just how long has it been since you last had some?”

 

“That’s none of your business,” he replied good-naturedly.

 

“So it’s been a while then…”

 

“Oliver!” Remus protested, wondering why they were so keen to persist and writing it off as the amount of alcohol consumed over the course of the evening. 

 

Tutting at Oliver and Harry, Hermione stood up from the table and started to gather some of the empty dishes together. “Do you all want mints and coffee?” she asked, and Remus was grateful for her attempt to move the conversation on. Receiving a few half-hearted nods, she picked up the pile of dishes and carried them out to Remus’s kitchen. 

 

But Hermione’s efforts had all been for nothing: Harry was still eager to continue with the subject of Remus’s sex life.

 

“We’re just concerned, that’s all,” he said, leaning his face closer to Remus’s. Lowering his voice to a whisper so that no one else could hear, Harry continued, brushing his lips against Remus’s earlobe as he did so, and Remus had the distinct impression that it wasn’t accidental. “And if it really has been a while, I can’t think of a better way for us to thank you.” 

 

Remus choked on his wine at the provocative tone to Harry’s voice.

 

“Ron,” Hermione called from the kitchen. “Would you give me a hand?"

 

Ron screwed his face up in disgust at having to help, but he stood up nonetheless and walked out of the room. Suddenly feeling the need to put some space between him and the other two left at the table, Remus shifted, intending to go after Ron, but as he did so, Harry placed a hand firmly on his shoulder.

 

“Hermione wants Ron to do it,” Harry said with a smirk. “We might as well take advantage of how pussy-whipped he’s become.” He flicked his wand at the door to close it properly.

 

“Just what do you think you’re playing at?” Remus asked with an inquisitive smile.

 

“I think it’s more a case of what we’d like to be playing _with_ , don’t you think, Oliver?”

 

Stunned at Harry’s forthrightness, Remus glanced at Oliver, whose lips were parted, a tongue darting out to moisten them. His eyes flickered back to Harry, who to Remus’s discomfort had an air of complete mischievousness about him. Are they serious? he wondered. Or are they just messing around?

 

Harry stood up and moved behind Remus’s chair. Remus felt hot breath on his neck, and then Harry spoke, brushing his lips against Remus’s ear, again. “We just want to show you how grateful we are.”

 

Remus gasped as Harry began to plant soft kisses just behind his earlobe and work his way downwards; then, he felt something warm and insistent working its way up the inside of his leg: Oliver’s shoeless foot. It seemed that they were both deadly serious. Looking over, he saw that Oliver had sunk down in his chair, and at the same time, Remus felt that nubile foot slowly move further up to the inside of his thigh. He certainly wasn’t about to complain any time soon.

 

Harry started to suck hard on Remus’s flesh, at the base of his neck; at the same time, he reached round to loosen Remus’s tie and undo the top two buttons of his shirt. Remus gasped, again, as a hand slipped down his front to run along his chest. 

 

“Just think about it,” Oliver said. “You wouldn’t have to do anything except lie back and let us…take advantage of you. I’m sure you’d love the attention.”

 

“You, me, and, Oliver,” Harry added. “No strings attached.”

 

To Remus, that little arrangement sounded…perfect.

 

A click came from the door, and as it opened, Harry took a step back from Remus. Oliver immediately pulled himself upright, wearing an expression of complete innocence, and Remus could imagine that there would be an identical look on Harry’s face. 

 

Pretending that he had stood up to clear the table, Harry helped Hermione with the coffee cups, while Ron slumped back down in his chair, taking a mint from the bowl. 

 

“Remus, how did you do get that bruise on your neck?” Hermione asked as she stirred sugar into one of the cups. “I never noticed that earlier.” 

 

Remus blanched, chastising himself for forgetting so easily that his shirt was gaping open at the top and not knowing what to reply. To his relief, Oliver successfully distracted Hermione from her question by upending the bowl of mints over the floor. 

 

“Sorry,” he said, going down on his hands and knees to pick them up. Having placed a handful next to the bowl, he gave Remus a wink and added, “I’ll just get the ones under the table.”

 

Oliver disappeared under the table, and within seconds, Oliver’s hand was in the same place where his foot had been earlier. Remus gulped. Oliver slid his hand upwards, pressing between Remus’s thighs, and Remus gave in, letting his legs fall apart to give Oliver more access.

 

Oliver’s fingers reached their target and had started to massage at Remus’s balls and flaccid cock when Harry peered under the table, asking, “Do you need a _hand_ under there?”

 

“Some of these mints are proving to be a bit stubborn,” Oliver said, not sounding too pleased at his progress.

 

Immediately, Remus snapped his knees together; he knew exactly what Oliver was getting at. Oliver had obviously expected some sort of physical reaction, but Remus knew that was not going to happen any time soon. “Leave them,” he said curtly. “I’ll sort them out later.”

 

Oliver looked decidedly disgruntled as he came out from underneath the table. 

 

“Have you got any brandy to go with the coffee?” Ron asked, and Remus nodded, pointing to the drinks cabinet on one side of the room. But as soon as he had done so, he started, remembering the parcel he had placed in there for safe keeping, the latest batch from the…

 

“Whiz Bang Wanger Corportation?” Ron asked, reading the label of a small box that was discreetly covered in brown paper. “Is it some sort of liquor?” 

 

Remus blanched; Ron could be such an idiot at times.

 

“I hardly think so,” Hermione responded with disdain. Then, to Remus’s horror, she automatically slipped into a lecture about the company. “The Whiz Bang Wanger Corporation provides potions for various causes of erectile dysfunction…” she trailed off, clapping a hand over her mouth, realising what she had just said. 

 

She might be the brightest witch of her age, Remus thought, but there were times when Hermione could be just as much of an idiot as Ron. He _had_ hoped to sneak a mouthful in, before going too far with Harry and Oliver; he certainly did not want a revelation like this to make them change their minds. 

 

Ron stared up at Remus, blushing. “Sorry, I…” Ron trailed off and hastily stuffed the box back in the cabinet.

 

“That’s a relief,” Oliver piped up. “I thought I was losing my touch.”

 

Ron looked baffled and shook his head as he walked back to the table with the bottle of brandy, completely oblivious to the way Hermione was frowning as she glanced between Oliver and Remus. Oliver gave a yawn, and he glanced at the clock. 

 

“I didn’t realise how late it is. Are you going to be all right for tomorrow, Hermione? You said earlier that you’ve got that presentation at work in the morning.”

 

“I guess I should be getting back,” she said, with the frown still on her face. “Come on, Ron, it’s time to go.”

 

“That’s not fair. I don’t have to get up in the morning, and we’ve still got this brandy to finish off.”

 

“Fine, you stay for a bit longer, then. I’ll see you in a while.”

 

Once she had Disapparated, Ron let out a chuckle. “Yeah, as if she’s still going to be awake by the time I get there.”

 

“Are you _sure_ you want to stay for the brandy, Ron?” Harry asked. “You might want to reconsider, because I don’t think you’d be interested in the last course of the evening.”

 

“Last course?” Ron asked as Remus moved round the table, filling the brandy glasses. “What else are you greedy pigs having?”

 

“Remus Lupin, on a platter,” Oliver said, deadpanned.

 

Oliver gave Ron a dirty grin, and at the same time, out of Ron’s view, he placed a hand firmly on Remus’s backside, running his thumb and fingertips down the cleft. Remus’s hands jerked in surprise, and he knocked over the decanter, spilling the brandy across the table. His hands were shaking as he picked up the decanter and cleared the mess with his wand. Although he was pleased that they hadn’t been put off by his little problem and as much as he wanted to press back into Oliver’s hand, he couldn’t bring himself to do so in front of Ron.

 

Ron laughed and then ground to a halt when he caught the way Harry and Oliver were both looking at Remus. “You…you two… and him!” 

 

He swallowed audibly and then swiftly jumped up from the table, knocking his chair to the floor in the process. “I think I should be going,” he said in a small voice before promptly Disapparating back to his flat.

 

Remus was now left alone with Harry and Oliver, and he couldn’t help but be intimidated by the predatory looks they were giving him. Just what was he about to get himself into?

 

“There’s no need to be worried, Remus,” Harry said soothingly. “We’re not going to eat you alive.”

 

“At least not literally,” Oliver added before leaning back in his seat so he could gently bite along the crease at the top of Remus’s thigh.

 

Closing his eyes, Remus rested his hands on the table and groaned, thoroughly enjoying what Oliver was doing with his mouth; he barely registered Oliver’s hands as they ran round to the front of his trousers and began to undo them. Meanwhile, Harry had opened up the package from the Whiz Bang Wanger Corporation and had pulled out a tray that held twenty small bottles. Picking one at random, he stepped closer to Remus, but when Remus reached out to take the bottle, Harry swiftly moved it away from Remus’s grasp.

 

“Uh, uh,” Harry said with a sly smile. “Open wide.”

 

Remus raised an eyebrow in surprise, but he was still more than willing to play it this way if that was what they wanted; Remus was never one to say no to a bit of kink. Opening his mouth obligingly, Remus waited in anticipation as Harry slowly tilted the bottle. Cool liquid dripped onto Remus’s tongue, tasting of overripe plums, a small trickle escaping and running down his chin.

 

“It won’t matter, will it, if I happen to _swallow_ …some?” Harry asked, and Remus shook his head. 

 

Harry licked at the trail that led downwards from the corner of Remus’s mouth, sucking when he reached the chin, at the same time, unbuttoning Remus’s cardigan and shirt. Then Remus felt coolness across the tops of his shoulders where Harry had removed his shirt completely. A moment later, and a thud could be heard as the buckle of Remus’s trousers hit the floor. He shivered, acknowledging just how expertly Oliver and Harry had managed to divest him of all his clothing. 

 

“Time for the platter,” Harry murmured around Remus’s chin. 

 

Harry turned to the table, and Remus watched as the tablecloth, the cups, even the bowl of mints were transfigured into a giant silver platter, complete with a layer of chocolate sponge. He started to laugh.

 

“You want me to climb up there?”

 

“I’ll give you a helping hand,” Oliver said, running two over Remus’s backside and squeezing gently. 

 

Remus knew that it would be debatable just how much help this was going to be, but he could not deny that trying to get onto a table, naked, while being groped by Oliver Wood would be an enjoyable experience. He made sure to give Oliver as much access as possible on his way up, and by the time he was lying on the sponge, Remus was as hard as a rock and silently thanking the Gods for the existence of the Whiz Bang Wanger Corporation.

 

“I think _our dessert_ needs something extra,” Harry said, flicking his wand once more, and Remus couldn’t restrain a shiver at the way Harry referred to him as “our dessert”. The shiver morphed into a pleasurable groan as warm chocolate sauce poured out from the tip of Harry’s wand and over his naked body.

 

“Don’t forget the cream,” Oliver added, flicking his own wand and holding it above one of Remus’s nipples. Remus gasped at how cold it was. “We were going to do a Christmas pudding, but we didn’t think you’d appreciate us pouring brandy all over you and setting light to it. And of course, then there’d be the matter of hiding the sixpence…”

 

Oliver looked up at Harry as they both placed their wands on a chair. “Together?”

 

“Yes, I think so.”

 

Holding his wrists down, they each licked at one of Remus’s nipples, and he arched upwards, feeling two hands sliding through the chocolate sauce and cream, down each side of his body and around his hips. One hooked underneath his thigh, pulling it upwards, and then fingers were slowly pushing their way inside at the same time as a mouth sucked along his ribs. A tongue flicked at his navel, and another hand, wrapped itself firmly around his cock, followed by a warm mouth. A jolt of electricity ran up Remus’s spine as those fingers inside him curled. Then Remus was crying out as he came, clenching his fists and feeling the mushy sponge oozing through his fingers, straining against those hands that still had his wrists pinned down.

 

As he lay still, catching his breath, he noticed that Oliver and Harry had both stripped off. They joined him on the table, one either side of him, their faces smeared with chocolate sauce and cream. He watched in awe as they reached across him to kiss each other, sharing his essence, and slowly rub each other’s cocks.

 

“I want to fuck _our_ dessert,” Oliver murmured around Harry’s mouth, reaching round to slide his fingers back inside Remus. 

 

Oliver looked down at Remus, licking his chocolate-coated lips and pushing his fingers in more insistently as he leaned over to devour Remus’s mouth, the chocolate sauce and cream sticking their faces together and getting trapped in the hairs of Remus’s moustache.

 

“Roll over to face Harry,” Oliver said firmly. 

 

Remus turned in the slushy mess beneath him, hooking a leg around Harry and drawing him closer, feeling Harry’s erection jutting into his hip. Harry’s lips were softer than Oliver’s, his tongue just as eager, and Remus groaned into the kiss as the head of Oliver’s thick cock breached him. 

 

Oliver began to drive deeper, fingers digging into Remus’s hips, a mouth biting gently across his shoulder blade. Remus clutched at Harry’s back, pushing back against Oliver’s thrusts and revelling in the heat that surrounded him from their bodies. Harry broke the kiss to lick at the base of Remus’s ear, tracing a hand backwards and forwards along the underside of his thigh.

 

As Oliver screwed him and Harry teased him, Remus felt himself hardening once more. He ground his cock into Harry, causing Harry to moan against his neck, and then Oliver was jerking into him, coming hard and fast. 

 

Harry leaned over Remus’s shoulder, kissing Oliver as he withdrew from Remus. 

 

“My turn,” he breathed against Remus’s neck, sending shivers up Remus’s spine.

 

Then they were rolling him over in the slush, face down, covering him in the gooey mess, and turning him further so that he was now facing Oliver. With his fingers, Oliver scooped up some of the mushy sponge from Remus’s chest and brought them up to Remus’s mouth, letting him lap at them before sliding them between his lips. At the same time that Harry began to take Remus from behind, Oliver slowly started to fuck Remus’s mouth with his fingers. 

 

The sound of bodies sliding and squelching in the thick, gelatinous mess and the noise of heavy breathing permeated the room. Oliver wrapped a hand around Remus’s cake-splattered cock, all the while still pushing his fingers in and out of Remus’s mouth. Remus’s eyes rolled back in their sockets in pleasure as Oliver coaxed him towards his second orgasm of the evening. It took only seconds before Remus was seeing stars as he thrust into Oliver’s hand for a final time, feeling Harry come inside him a moment later. 

 

It took a while for Remus’s breathing to return to normal, and he laid there, in post-orgasmic bliss, feeling the cake, sauce, and cream beginning to harden and cement their bodies together. There was no doubt about it; he was definitely interested in having another experience like this in the near future. 

 

“So, is this a thank-you for the job, Harry, _or_ for getting you two together?” he asked suggestively.

 

“I’m not sure, but I’m sure we can come to some sort of arrangement, regarding a second showing of gratitude,” Harry said, nuzzling the back of Remus’s neck. “What do you think, Oliver?”

 

“I think we should go for a fruit salad, next time.”


End file.
